The present invention relates to a method of gaming, a gaming system and a game controller.
Gaming systems are known that have a re-spin feature where a player can select an option to hold one or more spinning reels. The one or more held reels may be used in the generation of a subsequent game outcome.
While such gaming systems provide players with enjoyment, a need exists for alternative gaming systems in order to maintain or increase player enjoyment.